1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus having a heater core through which an engine cooling water is passed, and a blower for obtaining a flow of an intake air into the heater core to thereby subject the air flow to a heat exchange operation with the engine cooling water and obtain a predetermined temperature of the air, and more particularly, to such an apparatus wherein the temperature of the cooling water passing through the heater core is controlled, to thereby obtain a desired control of the temperature of the space to be air-conditioned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two types of air conditioning apparatus are known; an air-mix type and a re-heating type. The re-heating type is divided into two types of temperature control systems; a hot water amount control type and a hot water temperature control type. The present invention relates to an improvement in the temperature control system of the hot water temperature control type. In this type of the air conditioning apparatus, a heater core is arranged in a re-circulation passageway for an engine cooling water diverted from and returned to the engine, and valves are provided for controlling the amount of hot engine cooling water diverted from the engine while maintaining a constant total amount of recirculated water in the heater core re-circulation passageway.